Worth the Wait
by Alipeeps
Summary: Drabble. They’ve been building up to this moment for months, for years even..


_This is my first attempt at writing "naughty" fiction, something I've wanted to have a go at for a while. I keep intending to write a nice big long shippy fic one of these days but in the meantime, I thought I'd try out a PWP drabble to dip my toes in the water, as it were!_

_I've deliberately not specified who Sheppard's partner is in this piece but I know who I was imagining it to be and I'm sure if you read between the lines you'll probably work out who it is. But if you squint hard enough, it could just possibly be someone else… so I'll let you imagine whomever you prefer :)_

_Would dearly love your comments/feedback on this. As it's my first PWP (or P of any kind really!) I'd be interested to know if you think it's any good at all! –lol-

* * *

_

He closes his eyes as she slides slowly onto him, taking him inside her, wrapping him in heat and sensation. It's been so long, so very long, and he bites his lip as he fights for control. For a long moment they are frozen in place, neither moving, the cool night air filled only with the sound of their breathing.

"John." Her voice is like liquid chocolate, low and warm and sweet. The sound of his name on her lips sends shivers across his skin.

"Open your eyes, John." She shifts slightly, a tiny movement, rocking herself against him and he sucks in air like a drowning man. He _is_ drowning, drowning in her scent, in the feel of her pressed up against him, her skin against his. "I want you to look at me, John.."

He opens heavy-lidded eyes and she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. She sits astride him, proud and fierce, her honeyed skin turned to silver in the moonlight. Though it seems they've been building up to this moment for months, for years even, he never thought to actually see her like this, dishevelled and glorious atop him, her lips swollen from his kisses.

She holds his gaze with her own, a secretive smile on her face, and begins to slowly move. His breath catches as she lifts herself up, sliding up his length, before pushing back down, settling him deep into her. She lifts again, her muscles gripping and stroking him as she grinds herself against him, and he's not sure how much longer he can do this. He groans as she rides him, his hips instinctively matching her rhythm, two bodies moving as one. He is fascinated by her, can't tear his eyes from her as she moves over him, a frown of concentration on her face as she seeks out that elusive sensation, that feeling that is just out of reach.

He slides his hands up her smooth flanks, her skin so soft and warm beneath his palms, and brushes his fingers against the curve of her breasts. She sighs as he drags a thumb across her nipple. He never wants to stop touching her, wants to wrap himself around her and never let go, spend a week exploring the different noises she makes when he touches her, strokes her, kisses her just there.. He wants more, wants all of her, and he lifts his torso from the bed, not breaking their rhythm as he presses her against his chest, pulls her head to his and tastes those sweet, swollen lips.

They are gasping now, hot, impatient breaths into each other mouths, the rhythm increasing, growing ragged, as slick skin slides across slick skin. Her legs are wrapped around him, pulling him into her, deeper and deeper with every stroke. She feels incredible, tight and hot and wet, and he thinks he could probably die right now and not regret it. She moans against his lips, a low, desperate sound, and he can feel the tension vibrating in her, the need for release. Her eyes are huge and dark in the twilight of the room, shining liquid in the moonlight. They are connected in body and soul, their gazes locked as they move in perfect rhythm.

She pulls her lips from his, her breathing quickening as the tension builds in her. He has never wanted anything as much as he wants to see her lose control, to cry out in pleasure, his name on her lips. She is so controlled, so strong and confident; it amazes him to see her let go like this. She bites her lip as she rocks her body against his, faster and faster, shudders running through her. Oh god, she feels so amazing, he can't do this, can't last much longer. He tangles his hand in her hair, dragging her lips down to his as he slides a hand between them, skimming over her taut belly, feeling her muscles tremble at his touch. Oh god, she is so wet, so hot. He brushes his finger over that sensitive spot, feels her tense against him, her thighs clench around his hips. Once more and she cries out, the sound smothered by their kisses, her back arching as she is washed away by sensation. The feel of her muscles spasming around him is more than he can take and he lets go his control, shuddering as he floods into her, her name torn from him in a groan of pleasure.

He doesn't remember falling back onto the bed but when he regains his breath she is lying atop him, her head pillowed on his chest, her hair like strands of silk against his skin. His arms are wrapped around her and he hasn't felt this _right_ in a long time. Her smile is lazy when she lifts her head to meet his gaze. He is reluctant to move, to be separated from her, but the cool night air begins to chill sweat-dewed skin and slowly, sinuously, she slides from him, drawing the blankets up over them as she curls herself along his side, her head on his shoulder, her legs tangling with his.

They've been two years building up to this. Two years of friendship, of companionship, of reliance and trust.. and a slowly growing desire for something more. He isn't sure what triggered them, after all this time, to give in to that desire. But he does know, as he feels her body wrapped around his, her breathing slowly evening out as she slips into sleep, that it was worth the wait.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
